Gwensomiac
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Gwen couldn't sleep. Ben's in trouble.


I don't own Ben 10

* * *

GWENSOMIAC

"I wonder what she's dreaming of right now."

He was thinking of her again. Something he never failed to do even now as he lay on his bed, attempting to sleep.

This was the reason why he didn't want her to join the summer trip. Having a crush on your cousin will surely make you uncomfortable.

"Well, gotta get some rest."

He slowly closed his eyes and tried to relieve his mind. But the night was just starting to get playful for him.

He felt his sheets moving a bit and before he knew it…

"What the-? Gwen! What are you doing on my bed?"

…the girl had already made herself comfortable beside him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So? What makes you think I can help you with that pee brain?"

He sounded agitated but deep within the bowels of his thoughts he prayed desperately for her not to leave him at that moment.

Gwen simply stared at him with a blank expression. This surprised Ben a lot knowing how much of a loud mouth the girl could sometimes be.

"Oh I get it. You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"…"

"Hah! Serves you right! I bet you even wet you're bed!"

That was supposed to be a signal for them to start throwing barbaric names at each other, but Gwen was acting otherwise. Their usual routine of insults didn't seem to register on her empty face.

"Hello! Are you even there?"

Ben waved his hand on his cousin's face.

Weird, very weird.

"Whatever. You better not snore. Night."

He turned around and faced the other side.

His brain was beginning to rattle again. There he was, laying beside the girl of his dreams and he was just going to let it pass without anything happening.

Pretty stupid. But what can he do anyway? The only interaction he has with his cousin is when they fight over simple matters.

But tonight feels kind of different.

"Ben?"

"Oh, you can talk. Go to sleep."

He was relieved. He thought for a moment there she wouldn't speak to him the whole night.

"Hey Ben?"

"What?"

Every time she mentions his name his body seems to melt. Add it up to her whispering, warm voice; he was literally in lala land right about now.

"I can't sleep."

"Here's a technique; close your eyes and pretend that you are."

He smiled after entertaining the thought of the possible ways in making her fall asleep.

"Ben…"

"What!"

He was hoping to get irritated so he could have a reason to face her. And that he did. But now that he is, he wish he didn't. Gwen's eyes looked prettier up this close, even under the dim light of the moon. They were sparkling. Ben could clearly see her soul in them, they were very beautiful.

He was at a lost. He couldn't speak a word; just staring at her like she was some kind of a goddess. After gaining a hold of his senses, he finally mustered up a few words.

"…wha-what now."

If she noticed that stammer, he's dead.

And then Gwen smiled.

Oh no! did she noticed? But that's not the kind of smile she makes every time they fight over something and she has the upper hand. This smile was different. It was a smile he have never seen before.

That's when he realized: his face was so close with hers. He begins to blush, hard.

Oh great! She's sure to embarrass him tomorrow. Bu he couldn't help it. His heart was beating so fast.

"Ben?"

Her hand slowly makes its on his cheeks, cupping his gentle frame.

"Yeah?"

Ben's voice was trembling. What on earth is she doing? This better not be a joke or he'll kill her tomorrow.

Her smile, though, was pretty innocent. It almost seemed not like her. But Ben was enjoying the scenery. It's not everyday you see her pretty face showing some pure humor.

The smile grew wider and the boy became more tense. Gwen stared at him a bit more and then…

"You're cute!"

Big surprise. Who would've expected that?

"Huh?"

Gwen giggled. Ben panicked! This has gotta be an alien disguised as Gwen.

But it wasn't. Part of him was glad about that, part of him wasn't. mainly because he didn't know what to do now that his object of affection thinks he's cute and is pinching his cheeks.

"Anyone ever told you that?"

"I…um…"

She giggled again and pulled the poor boy's neck. She began rubbing her cheek with his. Ben couldn't move. He didn't want to and he simply couldn't.

"Aww… you're very soft too, like a stuffed animal. You're so fun to hug!"

The cuddling went on for a while and Ben felt like he was in heaven. He became very disappointed when she stopped, probably feeling a bit tired. But her cheek was still resting on his.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah?"

He sounded like a groggy drunkard.

What does she have in mind now?

"Kiss me, please."

She sounded so sweet and child-like it became irresistible, not like Ben would even try to resist.

"What? But I… and we're…"

He was blushing even harder now. Things can't get any better than this. But his confused logical thinking could only spell 'I have no idea what to do'. Gwen has been doing strange things that he couldn't have imagined.

"Pleaaaase!"

Her pout and big twinkling eyes were unnecessary, but it did add up to the reason for him to blush even more. Yeah, she was very pretty he couldn't deny her anything.

"O-okay, but…"

He was able to say nothing more.

Gwen quickly planted her lips softly on his and stood up from the bed.

"Thanks! Good night Ben!"

And that's that. He was alone again.

He trailed his fingers on the spot where she made his dream come true. He could hardly believe it. All he could do was smile and wish this wasn't a fantasy.

"Yeah, night Gwen."

He whispered and closed his eyes. But after 5 seconds…

"Oh great! Now _I_'m the one who couldn't sleep!"

The End

* * *

Hope you like it!

I'd appreciate some reviews


End file.
